


HIVESUCC ACT 2

by vriskastrider



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriskastrider/pseuds/vriskastrider
Summary: the long awaited sequal to HIVESUCC ACT 1 that tells u what happens after HIVESUCC ACT 1 witch is another thing





	HIVESUCC ACT 2

**HIVESUCC ACT 2**  
  
psyche!!!!! its actualy the friendly simulator  
  
**HIVESUCC FUCK SIMULATOR VOLOME 1: OF WARES SOFT AND DUDES HARD**  
  
so the deal with thits shit is that your just some dude who like crashed on the alternate planet, the one witch has aliensns in it. and no dude doesnt mean like a man.... in the wise words of judibth sbutler, "DUDE IS GENDER NATUREL YOU ABSOLUTE SHIT HEADS"  
  
but anyways like always when ur just crashing on some damn alien planets your only after one thing, witch is...... THE SEX  
  
and yeah theres some aliens near by, luckily. your organs and shit are absolotely messed up but that doesnt really matter. and uhh theres some dude whose name is AREMES GNNUHH and another one called KHERNL FCKCPP. so witch one r u gonna choose????  
  
uhhh wait this doesnt realyl work. how tf do they make it like interactive????and like with pictures and musics.. if anybody knows i will pay u with my Soul....... but anyways lets say u choose AREMES GNNUHH. looks like a fine dude. hes got like yellowbl blood and i guess a beard of some thing. honetsly u can just google "richard stall man" to see whats hes like but just imegine hes an aliens.  
  
and oh shit he noticed u! hope hes real friendly and willign to do THE SEX with u since thahts the whole point of this thing.  
  
i'd juSt like to inteRject foR a MoMent. aS an alien, you appeaR to be in gRave dangeR. Soon, the dRoneS will aRRive, and they aRe definitely not Running fRee SoftwaRe.  
  
wow for some reason hes got like a annoying way of speaking.... everytime theres some specific letters he stops for a momemnt and then SCREAMS them REAL HARD. its rly fucking irritateing, but like hopefully hes will shut up when u have THE SEX.  
  
but your like yeah sounds fair. ur new here but arent drones those stuptid little flying things??? u hate those fuckers. lest gtfo man.  
  
oh, i can definitely take you to a Safe place. theRe'S SoMething i need to aSk you fiRSt, though. aRe you an uSed of the goRegle ecoSySteM?  
  
now here comes a choice. what will u say?  
  
> yeah defenetly, if thats like the alyen version of google. i actually just used it 2 look up pics of ricard stall man.  
> the fuck is thats even  
  
i mean obvioublsy u say the second one. truts me, i am currently writeing thits shit, and the first one would have u lose obviousbly. just turn off ur fucking computer if u thinkt this is the NOOB ZONE where u make the bad choices and not have THE SEX. were professionel Gamers here...... lookingd 2 get that 100% play thorough of HIVESUCC FUCK SIMULATOR.  
  
that iS foRtunate. i cannot allow deviceS filled with SpywaRe enteR the fRee SoftwaRe foundation SecRet hideout, aS the eMpiRe iS SuRely uSing eveRy poSSible way to find out itS location. alSo, goRegle iS evil and uSeS nonfRee laRvaScRipt to function.  
  
thits is like an obvious plot hook 2 get u some info about the politics and what not, but thats boring so no. u just nod and are like wow thats bad. AREMES GNNUHH looks pleased w him self probably, cause somebody listened 2 his boring ramblings. and also u just like keep walking 4 a while.  
  
heRe we aRe. welcoMe to My coMMunal hive SteM; pleaSe continue following Me and avoid wandeRing into otheR apaRtMentS, aS i have ReaSonS to SuSpect that otheR ReSidentS heRe Might uSe nonfRee SoftwaRe.  
  
u keep fololwing the dude into an apartment tower and into his apartment i guess. this totally doesnt look like a fuckign secret hideout or anything, its just his house. but who cares its getting a bit boring and a lot less invovlving THE SEX than u would like. maybe u should say something 2 make things more interestnig.  
  
> tell me more about the free soft ware movement  
> fuck this. tell me more about, the free SEX ware moement  
  
obviously ur gonna chocse option 2, so lets just say u do that. AREMES GNNUHH looks subprised.  
  
i don't know what that iS, but it iS alwayS good to heaR about otheRS embaRking on the queSt towaRdS eveRything being fRee. fRee aS in fReedom, not aS in fRee faygo.  
  
wow. dude cant take a hint. u do the clearly best courcse of action and shout real hard I MEANT LEST HAVE SEX U DOUCHNE. SEX AS IN WANNA DO THE SUCC ON UR MAN TOWER, OR WHAT EVER GENITELS U HAVE. PROBABLY LIKE, ALIENS PENIS. THATS LIKE PENIS BUT ALIENER.  
  
AREMES GNUHH doesnt say anything and u go in2 his aparmptment. theres like a white gnu witch is is lusys, what ever the fuck that means. also theres like loads of aliens thigns.  
  
juSt a MoMent. i will pRint the fRee SoftwaRe foundation geneRal Sex licenSe and have you Sign it to officially confiRM that any licenSee who adheReS to the teRMS and conditionS May Modify, copy and RediStRibute the Sexual actS we will Soon peRfoRM.  
  
SCORE!!!!! u have been on this planet like for 5 mins and ur alraedy gettign laid. thats gotta be some kind of reconrd. how long it did take u to get THE SEX on thits bitch of an earth u LOSER????  
  
but suddendly theres drone sounds in the distance!!!!!! oh no. and like, how do u know whats drones sound like. u scream at AREMES GNNUHH that thers going 2 b danger and their gonna shoot missiles thru the windows or some thing like that.  
  
suddenly he looks ANGERY AS FUCK!!!  
  
i do not uSe windowS you Shithead. that'S nonfRee. now get out of heRe befoRe i Modify youR body to be an unRecognizable MeSS of boneS and oRganS and then RediStRibute you to the neaReSt dRoSS coffeR.  
  
and then he throws u out. FUCK!!!! there goe's THE SEX. shit. thits has got 2 b the BAD ENDIGN...... actuyly, there isnt other endings because this piece of shit isnt even a real game. fuck. anyways i guess will now write like 40000 of these while searching 4 funds 2 make HIVESUCC ACT 2


End file.
